LIFE
by WingZero20001
Summary: SHAORAN ATRAPADO ENTRE EL DEBER,EL HONOR ,EL AMOR Y LA FAMILIA HACEN DE SU VIDA UN CAOS QUE TENDRA QUE PONER EN ORDEN Y RECUPERAR LO QUE DEJO POR TRATAR DE HACER LO CORRECTO.
1. Chapter 1

**REGRESO, REENCUENTROS Y ALGO MAS…..**

**Septiembre 3, Miercoles, 11:00 A.M.**

Un helicóptero se ve aterrizando en la pista no. 2 de la Base Aérea Militar Central, en cuanto se detiene y se abre la puerta para quien lo aborda pueda descender, al hacerlo una persona se va alejando del helicóptero para dirigirse a reunirse a unos metros de distancia:

Buen día Capitán!-dice una mujer de mediana estatura con el pelo castaño largo agarrado en una cola de caballo alta, ojos color cafés, buen cuerpo delgado, piel clara, mientras hace el saludo militar correspondiente-. Como estuvo su viaje desde la Base Central del Este?

Buen día Teniente. -haciendo el mismo saludo a su vez.- El viaje estuvo tranquilo como siempre, que tienes para mi en la agenda del día de hoy?

Debería descansar un momento antes de ponerse a trabajar, señor! "_siempre__lo__mismo__pensando__en__el__trabajo__en__lugar__de__su__bienestar__y__ahora__me__dirá__que__no__ocupa__descansar__que__lo__hizo__mientras__viajaba__y__mientras__desocupe__su__agenda__lo__mas__pronto__posible__descansara__mas,__hmp__como__si__lo__hiciera_".

Mientras mas pronto termine con mi agenda descansare mas aparte que ya lo hice un poco durante el viaje, ahora que es lo prime que hay que hacer? -le pregunta mientras avanza a un jeep que se ubica a pocos metros de distancia de ellos-.

"_Casi__con__las__mismas__palabras_" Tiene una conferencia de prensa dentro de 1 hora en la Base Central sobre el asunto de los ataque en el Frente del Este.

Mmmmm . - se queda pensando mientras sube al jeep y se posiciona en el copiloto mientras su acompañante lo hace en el del piloto.

Al parecer no te agrada nada del tema que vas a tratar con los reporteros esperando respuestas de lo ocurrido en el ultimo ataque que el resultado fue la destrucción total de un poblado con todos sus habitan….

Se lo que ocurrió en ese evento yo fui el que hizo el informe oficial para que se lo entregaras al Alto Mando…. - Hubo un silencio durante unos minutos hasta que lo rompieron- Lo siento J.T. no fue mi intención recordarte lo que ocurrió en ese lugar.

No te preocupes Kaho, simplemente estoy algo cansado y …

Aja! Lo sabia!

Que?

De que ocupas un buen descanso, pero no te preocupes después de la conferencia de prensa tendrás todo el día libre para poder relajarte.

Mmmmm, de seguro arreglaste todo para que no trabajara mucho, verdad?

Claro! Ese es mi trabajo como tu Teniente- Asistente y una de tus mejores amigas-confidentes.

Esta bien después de esto me tomare unos días mientras no tenga ordenes directas del Alto Mando.

Perfecto, porque si sigues con el exceso de trabajo vas a envejecer mas rápido.

Cambiando de tema, como están los demás?

Bien. Los veras después de la conferencia de prensa, también tienen ganas de verte.

Ya me imagino porque.

Y así transcurrió el camino hacia la sala de conferencias donde los reporteros ya estaban listos y en espera del vocero oficial que les iba aclarar toda la información que necesitaban sobre uno de los sucesos más desastrosos y lamentables en la historia.

Bien damas y caballeros ha llegado la hora de que de inicio la conferencia de prensa sobre lo ocurrido en el pueblo de Junsebit en la frontera Este y para darles información y responder todas sus preguntas el Capitán Li Shaoran.

No puede ser! . - unas de las reporteras no podía creerlo en frente de ella en el estrado un hombre de 1.96 de altura, con el uniforme de un oficial del ejercito, bien formado, pelo café un poco revuelto, ojos cafés, piel u poco bronceada y con una expresión bastante seria y fría. Se quedo estática sin salir de su asombro de tener en frente a la persona que la había hecho sufrir hace 5 años atrás, no estaba preparada para volver a verlo, así como buena reportera profesional se concentro en su trabajo escuchando como sus compañeros de oficio hacían preguntas al Capitán y el las respondía de forma precisa sin titubear en sus respuestas hasta que.

Kinomoto Sakura para CMNTV, cual fue la causa principal de destruir un pueblo entero con todo y sus habitantes era muy necesaria hacerlo para detener el avance de las fuerzas enemigas del Este?, según tengo información lo hicieron porque pensaron que la mayoría de los habitantes eran soldados enemigos encubierto.

_Sakura__… _ - Ahí estaba ella enfrente de sus ojos la mujer que mas ama en este mundo igual de bella o tal vez mas con su cabello corto hasta un poco arriba de los hombros color castaño y su esbelta figura que casi no había cambiado en nada y sus ojos verde esmeralda tan profundos como las mismas piedras preciosas, ahí estaba esperando a que le respondiera y así lo hizo. – Señorita Kinomoto esa información es clasificada y no puedo comentar nada al respecto, la versión oficial es que el pueblo de Junsebit estuvo en medio del fuego cruzado y cuando eso pasa ese es el resultado.

Y como considera a las muerte de gente inocentes que ustedes tenían obligación de proteger y de evacuar en caso de que estuvieran en peligro?

Bajas de guerra.

Así nada mas? Bajas de guerra?

Así es.

Entonces para ganar este conflicto es necesario sacrificar personas inocentes y destruyendo ciudades?

Si no se puede hacer nada para ayudarlos…

Como que si no pueden hacer nada!. Para eso están para proteger a todas las personas…

Señorita Kinomoto… usted no estuvo en ese lugar ellos tenían en su control el pueblo y la única forma era hacerlo desaparecer si no queríamos que ese ataque tuviera mayores consecuencias y…

Que consecuencias? Mas bajas de guerra y pueblos destruidos?

Así es señorita Kinomoto.- Subiendo al estrado llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Mayor Stewart. – Un hombre alto bastante fornido, piel un poco mas bronceada, pelo negro corto y ojos del mismo color.

Descanse capitán. Con respecto a esas preguntas es información clasificada y solo puedo decirles que el enemigo tenia un arma bastante peligrosa en su poder escondida en el pueblo de Junsebit y tuvimos que destruirla junto con personas inocentes que de seguro ya no estaban con vida ya que ellos no toman rehenes y esa fue la única solución que encontramos para una rápida reacción. Así que la conferencia de prensa a terminado. Buen día. – Así los dos oficiales salieron del estrado mientras los reporteros quedaban con mas preguntas que respuestas, mientras tanto en cuarto al lado de la sala de conferencias.

Parece que esa reportera lo estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared verdad Capitán?

Puede ser Señor.

Tenga cuidado para la próxima Capitán no estaré siempre salvándole el pellejo

Si Mayor.

Bien, espero el informe completo de ese asunto en mi escritorio mañana a primera hora.

Si Señor!

Bien. – mientras salía el Mayor Stewart . -Shaoran. lo miraba con algo de molestia hasta que alguien se le subió por la espalda y casi lo hace caer. – Vaya, vaya, vaya miren que nos trajo el viento del este "El Lobo de Hielo", brrrrrrr.

Ya bájate Meiling no estoy de ánimos para tus apodos.

Y cuando lo estas, - la mujer de pelo negro lacio hasta la espalda baja amarrado en dos coletas y ojos rubies, delgada con su cuerpo un poco clara y trabajado en el gimnasio se baja de la espalda de Shaoran para ponerse a un par de metros delante de el. – sabes bien que es mi forma de bienvenida.

No se como Schneider puede soportarte.

Llevamos mas de 5 años de casados y te aseguro que mi grandulón no me cambiaria por nadie en el mundo porque en la cama soy la mejor y te aseguro que a el ….

Ya es suficiente Meiling , no creo que a Shaoran le interese saber nuestra intimidad.

OK. – le responde a su esposo que iba entrando a la habitación colgándosele en el cuello y elevándose unos centímetros del suelo ya que Schneider Karl con su 2.5 metros de altura, pelo castaño casi rubio, ojos verdes y un cuerpo musculoso la sostenía de la cintura y le daba un beso fugaz en los labios de su esposa y la depositaba en el suelo y saludar de mano a su amigo Shaoran.

Como has estado?

Bien, solo algo cansado después de estar con los reporteros.

Si te entiendo.

Veo que ya regresaste. – dice entrando Hiragizawa Eriol misma estatura de Shaoran, pelo negro azulado corto un poco despeinado, ojos azulmarino enmarcados con unos finos lentes y cuerpo bronceado bien entrenado, su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

Si, mucho tiempo si verte, – le dice mientras le da un abrazo.

Un año aproximadamente desde que te fuiste al este.

Entonces hay que celebra que nos reunimos todos, no creen? – entrando a la habitación Kaho junto a Matsumoto Touya un hombre de la misma estatura de Shaoran. y Eriol ,piel un poco clara, pelo café oscuro corto y ojos cafés, quien saluda de mano a Shaoran. – Largo el viaje de regreso Li?

Claro Touya, 2 horas de vuelo en helicóptero es algo cansado.

Que tal unos tragos en tu oficina para festejar tu regreso, eh? – le dice Meiling dándole palmadas en la espalda a Shaoran.

Mientras no arrases con el bar no hay problema, je je – le contesta Shaoran.

Ja ja, mira quien lo dice. – todos empiezan a reír hasta que la puerta se abre de repente entrando por ella Sakura y todos quedan en silencio incomodo .

Podemos hablar a solas?

Si claro. – empiezan a salir todos dejando a solas en la habitación a Shaoran y Sakura. – Y bie…. Plasss – se escucho en toda la habitación la bofetada que le dio Sakura a Shaoran. volteándole la cara y marcándole toda la mano en la mejilla izquierda.

ERES UN MALDITO! Como te puedes aparecer así nada mas después de abandonarnos hace 5 años ?

Sakura…

NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!

No sabes cuanto te odio, sabes lo que sentí lo que tuve que pasar...

**FLASHBACK**

**5 Años atrás.**

El sol entra por las cortinas mientras una joven mujer abre los ojos muy lentamente mientras extiende su mano al otro lado de la cama en busca de alguien que al darse cuenta de que no había nadie se levanta repentinamente viendo que efectivamente no había nadie a un costado de la cama ni en la habitación, se levanta directo al baño para prepararse para un nuevo día, cuando se eta peinando en frente del espejo mientras piensa -"donde habrá ido Shaoran.? habrá ido con su padre a la empresa o habrá salido correr? Mmmm "- de repente corre hacia al baño agachándose en el inodoro para devolver el estomago de las nauseas que tenia – "_tendré__que__ir__al__medico__últimamente__no__me__he__sentido__bien__y__estas__nauseas__y__mareos__he__estado__toda__la__semana__así,__acaso__estaré__embarazada?__,__tendré__que__hacerme__el__examen__para__comprobarlo_." Piensa feliz mientras sale de la habitación y se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y así transcurrió el día y al llegar la noche en la hora de la cena su hija Aiko que se parecía mucho a ella con su cabello largo lacio color café rubio y sus ojos verdes claros le pregunta – Mama, donde tá papa? No lo hemos vito en todo el día y me prometió levarme a ver a los delpines. – dice la niña de 3 años de edad.

No te preocupes cielo tal vez esta en el trabajo.

Pelo siempre cena con nosotros?

Aiko, papa está muy ocupado tal vez tuvo que viajar a un asunto de negocios. – dice el hijo mayo Xiao que es la viva imagen que su padre ojos cafés oscuro y pelo un poco largo de igual color.-

Sabes algo Xiao de tu padre? – pregunta su madre.

No, solo lo escuche decir en la semana que tenia que viajar quien sabe a donde.- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Se me hace raro, no me comento nada, "_tendré__que__esperarlo_."- dice entre si algo preocupada por que en su interior presiente algo que no le agrada.

Y así siguió la espera los días se convirtieron en semanas, meses, años, hasta la fecha.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

No sabes el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar pero eso ya es historia y ahora que ya te dignaste en aparecer comenzare los tramites de divorcio así que espero no vuelvas a desaparecer. – dice para luego dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

Sakura… - fue lo único que pudo decir al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación era azotada.

**08:50 P.M.**

**En la oficina del Capitán Li.**

Esto es todo Kaho, puedes retirarte.

Bien, no más termino de archivar el informe y me retiro, - cuando se disponía a salir, dice - A propósito mañana llega un nuevo elemento con el rango de Sargento la información se encuentra en su computadora.

Ok.- Shaoran queda pensativo recordando un escena donde el esta parado y a su alrededor 4 cadáveres , hasta que alguien lo llama.-

Shaoran.?

Eh?, Eriol? No te oí llegar!

Perdido en tus recuerdos no me sorprende, al parecer esa abofeteada dejo su secuelas, jajaja.

Todavía me arde un poco.- dice sobándose la mejilla – de donde habrá sacado es fuerza?

Te sorprendería todo lo que hizo durante tu ausencia.

Y que es lo que ha hecho? , según yo tu me informabas todo sobre ella y mi hijos o acaso me ocultaste algo? Eriol? – lo mira muy seriamente tratando de poder leer atreves de sus ojos para ver si le había ocultado algo.-

No soy el indicado para decírtelo…

Decirme que?

Ella debe decírtelo si lo creé conveniente. – se hizo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por Shaoran. –

Conoció a alguien y esta saliendo con el?

Tu intuición es buena y creo que deberi…

Quién es ese sujeto?

No deberías atormentarte con eso.

Eriol! Te lo pido como mi mejor amigo, entiendo porque me lo ocultaste y porque no quieres decir nada al respecto pero necesito saber primero por mi cuenta porque a lo mejor Sakura no me lo va decir para tratar de devolvérmela con la misma moneda y…

Ella no hará tal cosa y lo sabes, simplemente esta confundida.

Pues la decisión que tomo sobre el divorcio se vio muy decidida.

Ella esta resentida y dolida, créeme que lo que menos quiere es sepa….. – en eso suena el móvil de Eriol – Si? Diga?... Tomoyo? Que pasa? ….. Bien voy para allá!

Que pasa?

William tuvo una lesión en la practica de beisbol , es un esguince en el pie izquierdo no es muy grave pero estará en cama un buen rato, je. Bien debo irme!

Salúdame a Tomoyo y a tus hijos! Y maña quiero que me digas quien es ese sujeto. – lo despide mientras lo ve dirigirse hacia la puerta y la abre.-

Claro! Como digas. Solamente no te desahogues con la botella que tienes debajo del escritorio se que fue muy difícil verla de nuevo en esas condiciones pero no es la manera de solucionar las cosas.

Si papa!

Ya que lo mencionas, vas a visitar a tu familia?

-se queda pensando un momento hasta que responde. - No lo creo.

Deberías, aunque pensándolo bien no saldrías vivo de la casa de tus padres.

Tienes razón.

Ah! A propósito ve a ver a Xiao en el juego de beisbol este sábado te hará recordar viejos tiempo.

Juega bien?

Ya lo veras! – dice Eriol mientras cierra la puerta y se despide con un ademan con la mano y Shaoran. queda solo con sus pensamientos en la oficina hasta que saca la botella que se encontraba debajo del escritorio.

Y cuando le he hecho caso a mi padre? – dice mientras la destapa y se sirve whisky en un vaso para después sacar del ultimo cajón de la derecha de su escritorio que estaba con llave un álbum de fotos don de ellas se encontraban sus hijos y su esposa, fotos recolectadas de los años que estuvo con ellos antes de su partida, las ve y se le dibuja una sonrisa melancólica. Las va pasando una en una hasta que llega a un foto muy reciente de apenas de medio año de antigüedad donde aparece una niña de cuatro años y medio con su pelo castaño hasta los hombros con dos coletas amarradas a los lados y sus ojos azul oscuro muy expresivos, era la misma imagen de la madre.- como me gustaría conocerte, hablarte y abrazarte a ti junto con tus hermanos,– dice mientras voltea la foto y lee el nombre - Nadeshiko. Y espero que tu madre me de el derecho de hacerlo aunque va ser algo difícil. Sakura espero que algún día me perdones por todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar durante todo este tiempo. – dice mientras se empina la botella para así aminorar un poco el dolor que siente en su corazón.-

**Septiembre 04, Jueves 09:05 A.M.**

En un Jeep Patriot iban por las calles de la ciudad el Capitán Li y el Capitán Hiragizawa con destino a unos de los restaurant más lujosos de la zona, durante el camino Shaoran. estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Eriol le informaba que ya se encontraban en el lugar indicado.

Aquí es!

Estas seguro que aquí se encuentran?

Si. Compruébalo.

Esperaremos hasta que salgan. – esperaron cerca de una hora hasta que que ven que salen dos personas, una de ellas es Sakura Kinomoto y a su lado iba Michael McNight una hombre alto piel un poco clara, pelo rubio mas o menos largo, ojos verdes, cuerpo atlético, esperando en la entrada del restaurant el auto que los recogería.

Ahí están!

El no es el Ministro de Defensa? Como se llama? Eh…..

Michael McNight y si es el Ministro de Defensa, uno de los hombres de confianza del Presidente Jim Brown, el es el que se esta encargando del cese al fuego contra el Este y haciendo negociaciones para la paz entre los dos bandos.

Mmmmm.

En ese momento llega el auto y Michael le abre la puerta a Sakura y antes de subir se da cuenta de que Shaoran esta en el auto estacionado en la acera de enfrente observándola "_que__estará__haciendo__Shaoran__aquí?_" mientras sube al auto seguido de su acompañante para en seguida de marcha y perderse en el transito de la ciudad.

Que dices los seguimos?

No tiene caso. Será mejor regresar a la Base.

De acuerdo. Te recuerdo que ella tiene el derecho de rehacer su vida si lo desea . – le dice a Shaoran mientras enciende el auto y dirigirse hacia la Base Central.-

No tienes por que hacerlo, ya lo se, además parece que no quieres que regresemos? O me equivoco? – le pregunta a Eriol mientras no despega la mirada del paisaje de la ciudad y él le responde –

Para nada, solamente no me gustaría que terminaran en malos términos y los dos sufrieran en el proceso.

Tienes razón, aunque no se que le vio a ese político de pacotilla.

Celoso! Espera a que Meiling e Kajo se enteren y no te vas acabar con las bromas que te dirán jajaja.

Muy gracioso.

Mientras en el otro auto Sakura iba perdida en sus pensamiento - "_que__estaría__haciendoShaoran__en__ese__lugar,__no__creo__que__haya__estado__vigilándome__o__si?_" – hasta que fue sacada de ellos por Michael que la llamaba desde hace rato.-

Sakura? Me escuchas? – la miraba preocupado porque desde que salieron del restaurant tenia un semblante muy serio y algo triste.-

Eh? Me decías Michael? – voltea a verlo cuando lo escucho llamándola.-

Te decía que a las 8:00 P.M. esta bien pasar por ti para la cena de gala de esta noche?

Eh.. si… esta bien a esa hora.

Estas bien?

Si, porque?

Estabas muy pensativa y algo distraída desde que salimos del restaurant, sucede algo?

No para nada, no te preocupes, mira ya llegamos! – le dice mientras el auto se detenía en la entrada de la televisora CMNTV. – "_debo__de__dejar__de__pensar__en__Shaoran_" pensaba mientras se bajaba del auto pero algo la jalo del brazo antes de que se saliera por completo de el y hacerla chocar con el pecho de Michael y al levantar la cabeza para reclamarle – oye, que te pas…. – la silencia con un beso en la boca y cuando la libera Michael.-

Eso me pregunto yo que te pasa a ti que te ibas sin despedirte de mi. – le dice mientras la besa otra vez.-

Ah! Lo siento… nos vemos en la noche.- le contesta mientras sale a todo prisa del auto y entra en la televisora.-

Lo que tiene uno que hacer por llamar su atención y entre otras cosas, jejeje. – dice mientras la ve desaparecer dentro del edificio y el auto se va alejando del mismo.

**12:30 P.M.**

En la Base Militar Central una joven de 21 años pelirroja con ojos verdes, delgada bastante bella, esperaba en unos de lo sillones que se encontraba en frente del escritorio de Irene esperando al Capitán Shaoran quien venia entrando.

Buen días Capitán! – saludan ambas mujeres con el acostumbrado saludo militar mientras Shaoran hace lo mismo y les responde.

Buen día.. descansen, algún pendiente Kaho?

Ninguno señor…solo tiene la entrevista con la Sargento Hawkeye Riza aquí presente.. – dice mientras le da la indicación donde se encuentra la Sargento y a su vez ella se presenta.-

Sargento Hawkeye Riza asignada para su escuadrón Señor!

Bien, pase a mi oficina para platicar. – Ya estando a dentro de la oficina después de 10 min. De estar hablando finalmente Shaoran le pregunta a Riza sobre su decisión de entrar en el ejercito.

Y bien cual fue la razón de enlistarte en la armada?

Usted los conoce bastante bien por el simple hecho de haber conocido a mi hermano.

Y cual es el nombre de tu hermano?

Hawkeye Ryu … - Shaoran. se queda sorprendido de que la persona que esta enfrente de el sea hermana de unos de sus miembros de su antiguo escuadrón y de repente le vienen una serie de recuerdos de un lugar lejano donde ve a 5 cuerpos inertes masacrados y se aproxima al mas cercano donde lo observa y ve que sobresale una foto del bolcillo derecho del uniforme de combate donde en ella se encuentra una chica como de unos 16 años con lentes y el pelo agarrando en una cola alta y sosteniendo unos libros en la mano derecha hasta que Riza lo saca de sus recuerdos.

Capitán? Se encuentra bien?

Eh? Decías?

Mi hermano Ryu? Lo recuerda?

Como olvidar un miembro de mi escuadrón. Espero y no estés aquí para vengar su muerte…

En parte si porque quiero saber exactamente lo que paso.

Y porque cree que lo que paso no es lo que sucedió?

Por que tal vez hubo otras cosas atrás de la muerte de mi hermano y de su escuadrón o me va decir que usted lo va dejar así sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió? – Shaoran. se queda callado por unos segundos hasta que lo rompe.

Cual es la otra parte por la que esta aquí?

Usted.

Perdón?

Alparecer no me recuerda, verdad?

No.

Antes de que mi hermano se fuera en su ultima misión yo lo había ido a visitar a la base donde se encontraba después de hablar con el y discutir algo fuerte Salí corriendo del edificio y choque con una persona y esa era usted…

**FLAS BACK**

**3 años atrás.**

Discúlpeme señor… snif… fue mi culpa… snif….

No te preocupes… te encuentras bien?

Si solo….solo…discutí con mi hermano y…

Ten. – Shaoran. le da un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas.

Gracias!

Tu hermano es militar?

Si.

Ya veo….. y porque pelearon?

No quiere que entre al ejército porque dice que no es para mi.

Tal vez tenga razón.

No la tiene. Cree que por ser mujer soy débil y que no puedo soportar el entrenamiento de reclutamiento.

Y no es así?

NOOO! …. Eh! Disculpe no fue mi intención gritarle. – dice la joven muy apenada y porque se dio cuenta del atractivo del hombre enfrente de ella.

Esta bien.. pero si crees que tienes todo lo que necesitas para entrar demuéstrale a tu hermano que se equivoca. El ejército es para aquellas personas que tienen la iniciativa y la fuerza para pelear contra lo que se le ponga en frente así como para proteger a sus seres queridos y personas que no lo puedan hacer. Como tu hermano que intenta protegerte.

Usted cree?

Claro! Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.- le dice mientras pone una cara melancólica.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Así que tu eras esa muchacha? Vaya que sorpresa!

Si y esa es la razón mas fuerte por lo que estoy aquí y la otra es que usted m… - se escucha unos toques en la puerta e Irene entra a la habitación.

Capitán llego este sobre del Alto Mando. – Irene le entrega el sobre a Shaoran y este lo recibe y lo abre.

Gracias Irene…. Espera!

Si?

Reúne a los demás … tenemos una misión.

Si Señor!

Riza creo que entras en acción mas rápido de lo que creí. Estas lista?

Si Señor! – contesta mientras se pone en posición de firmes y hace el saludo militar.

Bien.

**10:28 P.M.**

En un salón de eventos llamado "Prince" se celebraba una cena de gala entre las personas mas influyentes e importantes de la región quienes se divertían y bailaban muy animadamente. En una de las mesas mas importantes se encontraban el Presidente de Li Enterprise LI Hien un hombre de pelo castaño con algo de canas y ojos del mismo color cuerpo atlético y su esposa Li Yelan una mujer bella para su edad, de altura mediana, pelo largo negro arreglado con un peinado refinado con pocas canas, ojos negros. Juntos en la misma mesa se encontraban Sakura Kinomoto y Michael McNigth charlando animadamente. Mientras tanto en los alrededores del lugar ocurría una persecución.

Se esta alejando!

Por cual dirección se dirige Meiling?

Noroeste! 3 cuadras al norte y 2 al oeste.

Touyal! Puedes verlo?

Claro Li esta subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia del Salón Price.

Puedes dispararle desde tu posición?

No. Esta oculto entre la torre de agua del edificio.

Ok. Riza trata de entrar al salón de eventos por la puerta trasera.

Copiado!

Schneider, Meiling estén preparados para entrar por el frente.

Enterado! – dicen al unísono.

Touya ubícate en una buena posición donde lo puedas tener en un tiro limpio.

Bien!

Yo entrare por el techo. En Marcha!

Dentro de la fiesta se encontraban bailando Sakura y Michael mientras conversaban.

Y dime Sakura, como va tu investigación de esa supuesta organización que vende armas en la ciudad?

Bien.. pasado mañana tengo una reunión con el jefe de policía encargado de la última detención del conductor que llevaba un cargamento de armas desde el puerto.

Ya veo…. No te involucres mucho para que no corras peligro.

Siempre soy precavida.

Eso espero, no me gustaría perderte.

Si lo se…..

Mientras tanto en la azotea del mimo edificio se encontraba el Capitán Li observando desde el ventanal hacia dentro del edificio para ver si lograba localizar a la persona que están persiguiendo.

Alguna novedad Li?

Ninguna Meiling y tu Riza?

Estoy dentro de la cocina y he encontrado en un almacén a una persona desmayada y sin su ropa, supongo que el objetivo se la quito para mezclarse con los meseros del lugar.

Ok. Estén atentos a cualquier movimiento raro. – Mientras sigue observando dentro del edificio atreves del ventanal le llama la atención una pareja bailado la cual reconoce a la mujer.- "_Sakura__…_"

Li! A tus espaldas!

Que? – contesta Shaoran volteado a la vez y sintiendo que alguien se le avienta sobre el haciendo que los dos atraviesen el ventanal y cayendo dentro del salón sobre una mesa y rodando sobre ella para terminar en el suelo algo aturdido y al pararse nota que tiene toda la atención de los invitados sobre el hasta que alguien se acerca.

Esta bien? Quién es usted? Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?

Quiere callarse de una vez. – le contesta Shaoran y apartándolo de su camino para observar a su alrededor en busca de la persona que lo embistió. Hasta que llego al centro del salón y noto que alguien estaba parado esperándolo en frente de el a unos 10m de distancia.

Vaya, vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí tratando de atraparme, jajajaja, el mismísimo Capitán Li , que vas hacer ahora? Matarme enfrente de toda esta gente? O piensas volar todo e l edificio junto con ellos? Jajajajaja.

Me gusta tu primera opción. – le dice Shaoran mientras saca su arma y le apunta.

Jajajaj sabes quien soy yo? Mi nombre es Stankovich!

La verdad no me interesa saber el nombre de un muerto.

Soy el hombre que volara a todos con esto! – grita Stankovich mientras se desabrocha la camisa y muestra un chaleco de explosivos y un control remoto en su mano izquierda y una pistola en la derecha quien apuntando a Shaoran. le dispara y le da en el hombro.

Jajajaja y ahora ya te interesa mi nombres jajajaja.

La verdad no.

Y que piensas hacer eh?

Matarte. – le contesta Mark mientras le dispara y le da en ambas manos haciendo que arrojara lo que traía en sus manos al suelo.

Aaaarhgggg! Maldito desgraciado! – grita mientras cae arrodillado. En ese momento entran al salón Schneider y Meilingcon sus armas en manos y apuntando a las espaldas del maleante.

Creo que se perdieron la fiesta. – les comenta Shaoran. a sus compañeros mientras se acerca al maleante aun apuntándole con el arma.

Había algo de tráfico en la calle. – le contesta Meiling. Cuando se escucha un disparo y el cuerpo del maleante cae al suelo muerto.

Li porque le disparaste? – le pregunta Schneider.

Iba accionar los explosivos. Era la única manera de detenerlo. – En eso se escucha una pelea atrás del salón donde Riza con un movimiento de judo inmoviliza al objetivo dejándolo inconsciente para después esposarlo y llevarlo a donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros en el salón.

Bien hecho Sargento.

Gracias Capitán.

Schneider, Meiling pueden llevárselo.

Entendido! – dicen al unisonó mientras una persona se acerca a Shaoran y lo toma del hombro haciéndolo voltear para después recibir una abofeteada que lo hizo retroceder.

Pero que demonios crees que estas haciendo arriesgando tu vida de ese modo tan estúpido. – Le reta Sakura y Shaoran se queda sorprendido solo mirándola hasta que le contesta.

Creo que es algo que no le compete señorita Kinomoto.

Pero a mi si Capitán. – llega Michael al lado de Sakura. – Y creo que le esta faltando el respeto mi pareja así que le pido que se disculpe ante a ella y..

No hace falta Michael, todo esta bien…

Como que esta bien? Te falto al respeto y puso en riesgo a todas las personas en este salón? Pudimos haber murto por su imprudencia y …

Pero siguen vivos así que si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer.- le contesta Shaoran. mientras da la vuelta y empiezan a retirarse junto con Riza hasta que es detenido por el hombro.

No sabes quien soy?

No y no me interesa.- dice soltándose de su agarre.

Soy el Ministro de Defensa Michael McNight. – Shaoran se detiene y se voltea sobre su hombro.

En vez de andar de fiestas debería estar en su oficina con su equipo de trabajo tratando de buscar una solución para evitar una guerra que esta próxima. – después reanuda su marcha hacia a la salida.

Eso es una falta de respeto, se lo comunicare a sus superiores!. – le habla en un tono muy molesto.

Haga lo que se le pegue la gana a mi no me importa. – y sale del salón.

Estúpido no sabe con quien esta tratando y tu Sakura de donde lo conoces?.

No quiero hablar de eso, no es el lugar ni el momento.- le dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia la salida pero es detenida del brazo y haciéndola voltear bruscamente. – Oye! Que te pasa?

Yo decido cual es el momento y el lugar para hablar las cosas y te exijo que me digas de donde lo conoces?

No.- le dice soltándose de su agarre y encararlo para responderle. – Yo soy la que decide si hablar sobre mi pasado si se me da la gana. Y ahora si me disculpas estoy algo cansada y deseo irme a mi casa. – y se va dirigiendo hacia la salida a paso rápido en busca de unas personas. – Mientras Michael la sigue.

Ya en la calle se encontraba un alboroto con policías, ambulancias y personal del ejército. En una de las ambulancias se encontraba Shaoran siendo atendido por Kaho.

Listo! Como nuevo, lo bueno que solo fue un rasguño.

Claro.

Que sucede?

Vi a Sakura…

Ya veo….. – En eso llega Riza.

Señor! El objetivo y el cadáver ya se están trasladando a la Base Central 2.

Bien! Tu y Kaho hagan los arreglos correspondiente.

Si Señor! –Dicen al unisonó y se retiran del lugar, cuando Shaoran se incorpora del lugar donde estaba sentado ve enfrente de el a una mujer de mayor edad que el y se queda total mente congelado al ver que se va acercando y hablarle a el.

Veo que pensabas irte sin ni siquiera saludarme, verdad? Esos son los modales que te inculque de niño?.- le dice con una vos calmada y con algo de broma.

Yo.. este…veras… no sabia que estabas aquí y-y pues yo… -empieza a tartamudear algo nervioso hasta que la mujer lo abraza con cariño haciéndolo callar.

Te extrañe tanto hijo, me tenias muy preocupada. Donde estuviste? Que estuviste haciendo? Porque no llamaste o nos enviaste alguna carta o email? – empieza a preguntándole separándose del el para verlo mejor.

Madre yo….

Shhhh.

No digas nada, se lo que me vas a decir, me alegro de que estés bien. Espero que vayas a visitarnos cuando tengas tiempo.

Si.

Bien porque tus hermanas han estado preguntando por ti y tu pap..

Yelan ya es hora de irnos!.- los interrumpe Hien mirando a Hien con algo de enojo.

Creo que esta molesto.

Algo.. pero no te preocupes ya se le pasara cuando hablen entre ustedes. Bien cuídate y te espero pronto en la casa. – se despide dándole un beso en la frente para después dirigirse a donde estaba su esposo y compañía.

Si… claro tener que hablar con el. – Dice en voz baja Shaoran mientras se dirige al vehiculo donde se encuentran esperándolo su equipo.

**Septiembre 05, Viernes, 04:45 P.M.**

**En****la****oficina****del****Capitán****Li**

Se encuentran platicando dos personas sobre la misión realizada la noche anterior.

Y bien Eriol, que descubristes? – le pregunta Shaoran.

Efectivamente son o eran miembros de grupo guerrillero que apoya al Gobierno del Este haciendo el trabajo sucio, tienen un almacén cerca del puerto donde hacen todas sus operaciones.

Ya veo…. – Shaoran queda pensativo hasta que Eriol lo saca de ellos.

Lo que paso anoche con Stankovich …. Porque lo hicistes?

Leíste el informe, no? Iba a accionar los explosivos. – le contesta seriamente.

Pero tu le disparaste en ambas manos quitándole la pistola y el interruptor.

Tenia otro oculto y … - Le interrumpe Eriol.

Eso no esta en el informe…. Porque lo hiciste?

No lo se… solo dispare… - se queda observando la ventana como trascurre la mañana.

Sabes que si investigan a fondo el informe te puedes meter en problemas si descubren que lo hiciste deliberadamente y comprueban que era fundamental tenerlo vivo.

Si lo se…. No te preocupes lo resolveré a su debido tiempo, además era solo un terrorista loco que iba volarse en mil pedazos junto a personas inocentes. Envían a un loco para atrapar a otro.

Tu no estas loco Shaoran. y lo sabes.

A veces no pienso lo mismo, hay ocasiones que hago cosas que no debería pero las hago, me siento como si no fuera yo mismo.

Porque no vas a una revisión medica?

JA ahí si me juzgarían loco y me encerrarían…. Además tratare de controlarlo.

Pero no lo has controlado completamente y eso te puede meter en problemas si dañas a alguien a quien no debes.

Si lo se….

Mañana es el partido de Béisbol.. iras?

Tratare… tengo que hacer unos pendientes que no pueden esperar mas tiempo.

En ese momento tocan la puerta y después de que Shaoran diera el pase entra en la habitación Kaho.

Shaoran. faltan 10min. Para la reunión que tienes con el Mayor Stewart y el General Saito.

Se me había olvidado. – se levanta del asiento para despedirse y salir de la oficina.

Y como lo has visto? – pregunta Eriol a Kaho.

Calmado pero me preocupa que tome alcohol en vez de agua.

Jejeje bueno una copa debes en cuando no hace daño.

No pero 5 botellas en lo que va la semana eso si preocupa. – mirando a Eriol seriamente. – Además su mano derecha sigue temblando muy seguido eso me preocupa aun más.

Desde que lo encontramos hace 3 años no ha podido recuperarse de su mano derecha, me pregunto si también de otras cosas que no nos ha dicho no se a recuperado.

Tienes razón. – se quedan en silencio un buen rato pensando en lo que le esta pasando a Shaoran.

**Septiembre 06, Sabado, 11:15 A.M.**

En el parque deportivo infantil de Ciudad Capital se disputa un partido de béisbol entre los equipos The Blues y The Devils por el campeonato de la ligas infantiles de la ciudad, donde se escuchan el apoyo al siguiente bateador que tiene la oportunidad de dar el campeonato a su equipo que se prepara para tomar su lugar en la zona de bateo.

El siguiente en la zona se encuentra el no. 27 de The Blues y bateador estrella Li Xiao que ya tiene 2 imparables y un Homeron , tiene casa llena y si asierta ganaran el partido que en estos momentos están en la novena baja entrada y ya tienen 2 out asi que el partido esta en sus manos.

Vamos Xiao. tu puedes!

No la dejes ir!

Ponla fuera del campo!

Gritaban su familia y miembros del equipo mientras el se colocaba en posición y observaba atentamente el lanzamiento del picher que este a su vez lanza una bola rápida directo al guante del cacher pero se interpone en su camino el bat de Xiao cambiándolo de dirección de la pelota rumbo a fuera del campo de juego y dando como el resultado de que los The Blues ganen la liga infantil 8 carreras a 6. Llegando a la zona de Home después de pasar las 3 bases del diamante, Xiao es recibido por sus compañeros de quipos en vitoreo y felicitaciones por haberles dado el triunfo.

Bien hecho Xiao.!

Eres el mejor!

Ganamos!

Hey! William! Te dije que la sacaría del campo en la primera oportunidad! – Chocando las manos en el aire con su mejor amigo Hiragizawa William.-

Bien Xiao.! Eso les enseñara quien manda! Jajaja.

Buen juego hijo! – se acerca un hombre de 55 años de pelo café con algunas canas y ojos del mismo color del cabello.-

Gracias abuelo!

Felicidades! – llegan dos niñas abrazándose a él que casi lo tumban al suelo.-

Hey! Tranquilas Aiko, Nadeshiko.

Estamos felices de que hayas ganado hermano!

Sii!

Buen bateo Xiao – se acerca una chica de la edad de su hermana dos años menos de pelo negro y ojos amatistas que al verla se sonroja un poco.-

Gra..gracias Tomoe..

Y entre vitoreos y gritos de alegria reciben el trofeo de campeones mientras cerca del campo de juego una persona observa los festejos jugando en sus manos con una pelota de béisbol misma que salio del campo minutos antes.

Buen juego no crees?

Si…le pego muy bien.

Se nota el entrenamiento de tu padre en el… me recuerda cuando estábamos en el equipo infantil.

Si…

Es igual a ti.

No lo creo…

Porque?

Si no mal recuerdo no pude sacar del campo la bola rápida que envió el lanzador del equipo contrario que dio como resultado que el jardinero central la atrapara antes de volar la barda que a su vez perdiéramos el campeonato. Él es mejor que yo y eso me alegra.

Por algo es tu hijo de donde crees que saco esas habilidades?

De mi padre?

Jajajaja una parte si y la otra de di.

Tienes razón… han crecido mucho..

El tiempo pasa.

Si.. tengo cosas que terminar… nos vemos luego. – despidiéndose de Eriol haciendo un ademán con la mano. Eriol solo lo observa irse.

En algún lugar de la ciudad dos personas hablan misteriosamente sobre sus planes.

Así es señor todo esta listo solo falta afinar algunos detalles y quitar del camino algunas piedras molestas.

Muy bien, es hora de pasar a la fase dos del plan e ir quitando las molestias inmediatamente.

Si Señor!

Mayor… quiero que Li quede fuera del juego totalmente.

Así será Señor!

**Septiembre 08, Lunes, 10:49 A.M.**

En la oficina del Capitán Li se encuentra Kaho entregándole unos papeles importantes.

Esto acaba de llegar desde las Oficinas Legales del Centro - dejando los papeles en el escritorio donde Shaoran los recoge para leerlos.

Oficina Legal? De que se trata?..

Puedo imaginarme que es..

Papeles de divorcio…. De …

Supongo que Sakura va cumplir su amenaza.

Si, así parece.

Se lo vas a dar?

Tengo otra opción?

Si la tienes. – entra una mujer en traje ejecutivo color negro de estatura mediana, pelo negro hasta a media espalda, de piel blanca y ojos color amatista.

Tomoyo?

La misma que vistes hace años. – se acerca a Tomoyo y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla.- Como estas Kaho.

Bien Tomoyo y tu?

Bien y espero que mañana vayan a la cena de mi cumpleaños.

Claro ahí estaremos!

Espero tu asistencia también Shaoran. y no salgas con pretextos de que estas trabajando que mi suegro me aseguro que te dará el día franco para que no faltes. – acercándose a Shaoran para darle una abrazo.-

Ahí estaré.. – separándose para que Tomoyo se sentara en la silla al otro lado del escritorio.- Y dime a que te refieres de que tengo opción?

Sobre el divorcio, puedo hacer de que no sea valido y no se efectué.

Tomoyo…si Sakura quiere separarse yo no me voy a oponer.

La amas? – mirándolo seriamente.-

No voy a obligarla a estar a mi lado.

Y tus hijos? No quieres estar con ellos? Conocer a Nadeshiko? Que ella te conozca?

Claro que me gustaría pasar tiempo con ellos!

Entonces trata de hablar con Sakura, de arreglar su situación.

Ella esta intentando rehacer su vida después de que me fui hace cinco años y si ella quiere hacerlo yo no me opondré a su decisión.

La sigues amando porque no pelear para estar juntos como debería ser!. – se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Irene lo rompe.-

Deberías intentarlo Shaoran ella esta confundida pero te aseguro que aun te ama. Hazlo por los niños para que estén sus padres juntos y tengan una familia.

Kaho tiene razón.

Tomoyo… puedes tomar el caso de mi divorcio solo quiero estar tiempo con mis hijos es lo único que demando, lo de Sakura es su decisión si ella no quiere darme otra oportunidad voy a respetarla. –Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la salida de la oficina.-

Adonde vas?

A conseguirte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Si no es una Flor de la Luna no quiero nada.

Pides cosas difíciles. – Sale de la oficina.-

En una banca ubicada en la parte mas solitaria del Parque Central de la ciudad se encuentra una persona aparentemente esperando a alguien pero esa persona ya se encuentra escondido en un árbol a espaldas de la banca.

Y bien? Que es lo que investigaste?

Ya empezaron a movilizarse, tienen una base cerca de los limites del suroeste. Su avanzada esta muy fuerte, si llegan a atacar no tendrán resistencia alguna.

Eso pasara si no hago algo….. sigue con lo planeado y reparte la información a las personas que te di en la lista, en una semana hablare con ellos para ver quien esta de nuestro lado. Después de que repartas la información vigílalos para ver quien puede darnos la espalda.

Enterado Señor!

La persona escondida en el árbol se retira silenciosamente mientras que la que esta sentada saca un cigarrillo y lo prende.

Todo se esta complicando a este paso la guerra estará sobre nosotros y no podrá esquivarce por mas tiempo. – Se levanta y empieza a camina para perderse en el Parque.

**Septiembre 09, Martes, 21:00 hrs. **

En la residencia de la familia Hiragizawa se celebra una cena por ser el cumpleaños de Tomoyo Hiragizawa donde esperan a los últimos invitados. Afuera en la entrada de la casa se encuentra una persona esperando en la puerta.

Pensé que no asistirías! – abriendo la puerta.

Y perderme tu cumpleaños? – dándole un abrazo a Tomoyo.-

Pasa ya casi están todos. – Haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a Shaoran.-

Aquí tienes tu regalo.- dándole una caja de cristal que contiene una flor blanca con seis pétalos de tamaño mediano.

No puedo creerlo! Pudiste encontrarla en esta época del año!

Tuviste suerte, hoy es luna llena y cuando la encontré apenas estaba floreciendo.

Gracias! mira Eriol, Shaoran. pudo encontrar la Flor de la Luna. – Entrando ambos al jardín trasero de la casa.

Shaoran no pensé que lograras encontrarla.

Vez que es imposible no encontrarla.

Siempre e querido tener una, pero Karl nunca la a encontrado. Como lo haces?

Meiling, la paciencia es lo principal, solo tienes que esperar hasta que empiezan abrirse ante la luz de la luna, normalmente se encuentran en algún mirador o peñasco donde puedan tener libre la vista de la luna.

Paciencia es lo que no tiene Karl.

La que no tiene paciencia eres tu Meiling , siempre estas a las carreras y ya me pegaste algo de esos hábitos que tienes.

Hpmmm! No molestes con eso Karl o no habrá juegos esta noche!

Esta bien tu ganas! No te molestes por eso! – abrazándola por la espalda.-

Váyanse a un hotel! – dice Kaho acercándose al grupo junto con Touyal-

Envidia Kaho?

Ja ja para nada!

Creo que tocan la puerta, iré a ver si son los últimos invitados. – se retira Sara.

Que sorpresa vele por aquí Li! – entrando al jardín un hombre de mayor de edad que todos los reunidos, piel un poco morena, pelo negro con varias canas en su cabello y ojos azules mas oscuros que los de Eriol , llega hasta ellos y los saluda amigablemente.

General Hiragizawa no pensé encontrarlo aquí.

Crees que me perdería el cumpleaños de mi nuera?, eso jamás! Además le prometí a mi hijo que pasaría mas tiempo con ellos. – dándole unas palmaditas a Eriol, para después entrar dentro de la casa.

Ya has hecho las pasases con tu padre?

Algo por el estilo.. - Entran todos a la casa para seguir con la celebración don se encuentran con los últimos invitados.-

Sakura..

Shaoran….

Vaya no esperaba encontrarle aquí Capitán Li. – llegando Michael al lado de Rebeca y tomándola por la cintura.-

Creo que no te incumbe McNight. – alejándose de ellos. –

No me habías dicho que el iba a estar en la fiesta Sakura.

No lo sabia …

Ya hablaremos después sobre ese asunto.. voy a saludar al General Hiragizawa. –alejándose para buscarlo.-

Me alegra que vinieras Sakura.

No me perdería el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo.- abrazándose.-

Siéntate en tu casa – dándole una bebida – y disfruta la velada en un rato mas se servirá la cena.

Gracias! – caminando hacia el jardín donde en el se encuentra con una persona que le hace sentir muchas emociones juntas-

Pensé que no asistirías. – llegando a su lado-

Si quieres me voy para no ocasionarte problemas con tu acompañante.

Sabes que no me refería a eso.

Lo siento.. lo que pasa que McNight me saca de mis casillas.

Veo que no es de tu agrado.

Se nota?

Jeje solo un poco… si lo conocieras mejor verías que es una buena persona.

Entonces no lo conoces bien.. debes tener cuidado.

A que te refieres con eso?

Solo ten mucho cuidado.

Que es lo que sabes sobre Michael?

Felicidades sobre tus reportajes.. son muy buenos.

No me cambies de tema Shaoran.!

Me extraña que no hayas hecho alguno sobre McNight siendo el Secretario de Defensa.

Que insinúas?

Creo que la cena se va servir. – dándose vuelta para entrar a la casa- Hey ! Shaoran. espera! – siguiéndolo hasta llegar al comedor-

La cena esta servida por favor pasen a sentarse. – pasan a sentarse todos los invitados y así la cena transcurre animadamente.-

Y dime Li , desde que regresaste encontraste algún cambio?

Porque la pregunta?

Como dicen que los soldados que han estado fuera de su hogar y de sus seres queridos por tanto tiempo cuando regresan ven las cosas diferentes y tienen problemas en adaptarse a la vida cotidiana y se vuelven personas algo agresivas y solitarias.

Tal vez si , talvez no, lo único que se que todas las personas cambian con el tiempo ya sea para bien o para mal. Los soldados que regresan después de las batallas a sus hogares no son los mismos en algunos aspectos tienen un punto de vista distinto de ver la vida la aprecian mas , tratan de pasar el tiempo con sus seres queridos, se vuelven protectores de su familia y con las personas a su alrededor, no necesariamente se deben de convertir en inadaptados sociales o en algún loco demente queriendo apoderarse del mundo y querer poder para controlar los ejércitos y ser como un dios.

Que hay de malo querer tener el poder para acabar las guerras?

Depende de quien tenga el poder y como lo utilice.

Siendo los militares los que tienen esa tendencia.

Te equivocas. El ejercito existe para proteger a su país, a su gente y a sus dirigentes si son los bastante aptos para dirigir el gobierno hacia la paz.

Entonces si el ejercito no esta de acuerdo con los ideales del gobierno, estos trataran de derrocarlo para que sean sus propias ideales? – todos en la mesa se quedan callados y observando la discusión entre Shaoran y Michael hasta que son interrumpidos por el general.-

Creo que deberían tener esta discusión en otro lugar y momento ya que hoy es el día de mi nuera por se su cumpleaños, Capitán Li.. Señor Ministro.

Si señor!

Disculpe General. – se quedan observando fijamente hasta llaman por la radio a Li.-

_Capitan__Li!_ _Es__una__emergencia!__Código__3,__repito__código__3._

Voy en seguida Sargento Hawkeye cambio y fuera. – levantándose de su asiento.- Disculpa por las interrupciones pero me tengo que retirar Tomoyo.

No te preocupes Shaoran con que hayas asistido un rato es suficiente para mi.

Quieres que te acompañemos?

No es necesario Touya, me las puedo apañar, ustedes están francos les informare luego sobre lo ocurrido, General tendrá el informe mañana al medio día.

No te preocupes esperare, nomás no te enfrasque tanto en el trabajo.. recuerda que tienes familia a quién visitar.

Si señor! – retirándose para ir a la escena del asesinato.-

Codigo 3? Que tiene que ver el sobre los asesinatos de los miembros del gabinete, no pertenece al Estado Mayor.

Se equivoca Michael.. el esta por encima de ellos, todo asunto relacionado con el circulo cercano del Presidente el Capitán Li esta a cargo incluso de su seguridad.

Porque tiene ese privilegio?

Por su carrera y la experiencia que tiene en el servicio.

Según tengo entendido el fue el que destruyo un pueblo entero, como pueden darle el cargo de la seguridad del Presidente?

Porque no se lo pregunta al mismo Presidente?

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

**Captulo 2**

**EMPEZANDO LA BUSQUEDA**

**23:00 Hrs.**

Shaoran baja de su Jeep Wranger y se acerca al lugar donde están los restos de un automóvil estrellado en un árbol cubierto de impactos de balas de diferentes calibres.

Quien es la victima Teniente?

Capitan…. es el representante que asignaron para las platicas de paz que se estaban programadas para la siguiente semana, señor!

Solo el es la victima?

No señor.. iba con su esposa y sus dos hijos de 12 y 9 años… todos fallecieron… - Shaoran se acerca al auto y lo revisa por dentro buscando algo.-

Teniente que lleven los cuerpos a la morgue y avisen a los padres del Sr. Miller, yo informare al Presidente sobre esta perdida.

Señor! – acercándose un soldado a el- no le corresponde a usted informar directamente al Presidente.. lo tiene que hacer el Gener…

Quien es usted soldado?- le interrumpe Shaoran con una mirada fría y amenazadora.

So..soy encargado de la Unidad Forense del Estado Mayor Kui Taner. Mi deber es informar directamente al General de alto mando del ejército y hacer los arreglos pertinentes, Señor!- Shaoran saca de su bolcillo una identificación con una insignia que el soldado al verla palidece y se pone muy nervioso.-

Creo que esto me da la autoridad para hacerme cargo de este incidente, soldado.

Ah..pero..señor! yo tengo..

Se que trata de cumplir con su trabajo y yo también trato de hacer lo mismo.. lo que vamos hacer es esto. Yo hare todo el procedimiento y cuando termine le entregare el informe y usted se lo entregara a su jefes inmediatos y yo lo hare con los míos. De acuerdo soldado?

Eh.. si. Si Señor!

Retire a su personal y hare el trabajo.

Si Señor! – haciendo el saludo militar y retirándose para dar las instrucciones a sus compañeros de irse del lugar.

Señor..no cree que nos meteremos en un problema? – acercándose Riza a Shaoran.

No se preocupe Teniente, yo me ocupare de todo.. y ahora a trabajar! Que la noche es larga.

Si Señor!

**Septiembre 10, Miercoles 12:40P.M.**

**Oficina del Capitan Li**

Todos los del escuadrón estaban reunidos poniéndose al tanto sobre el asesinado de la familia Miller la noche pasada.

-Quien crees que haya sido el responsable de este asesinato?- pregunta Touya a Shaoran.

-Talvez al grupo al que pertenecen Stankovich.

- Si no hubieras matado a Stankovich en este momento lo estuviéramos interrogando.- Le reclama Eriol.

- Pero tenemos a su compañero en el interrogatorio, no me digas que no han podido sacarle información.- viento a todos los miembros del escuadrón.

- Ian Miles, 28 años, miembro de un grupo de milicia por contrato, tienen operando en la ciudad cerca de 1 año, su base es un almacén que está en el puerto marcado con el # 30. Algo más señor? – todos se quedaron mirando a Meiling sorprendidos por la información que acababa de mencionar.

- Interrogaste al prisionero?

- Si.. que? No debía?

- Me compadezco de el pobre diablo jajaja.

- Hey! Touya que tratas de insinuar?

- Yo? Nada.. lo digo por lo que te conocemos es manía de ser un poco loca y sádica para algunas cosas. – guiñándole el ojo a Meiling.

- Karl! Defiéndeme! Me esta diciendo loca!

- Tranquila Meiling no estas loca.. bueno solo un poquito.

- Hey! Tu también!, ya veraz que te castigare sin jugar en la noches Karl ni aunque me supliques no te hare caso, mphmm. Enojándose con su esposo y todos los demás riendo de la pequeña escena graciosa.

- Bueno poniéndonos serios… buen trabajo Meiling con esa información sabemos dónde empezar.

- Según el informe de balística, las armas y municiones que utilizaron en el atentado son de uso exclusivo del ejército, y según los rumores que hay en los bajos mundos se dice que hay un almacén de armas en el muelle, podría ser que sea el mismo lugar que utiliza el grupo de Miles y Stankovich.

- Tienes razón Eriol, tendremos que investigar ese almacén puede que estén conectados con los últimos atentados que se están dando. Bien informare al General Hiragizawa lo que tenemos para recibir indicaciones y empezar a movernos. Pueden retirarse.- y asi uno por uno van abandonando la oficina.

- Meiling!

- Dime Shaoran?

- Espero que siga vivo el prisionero para poder preguntarle unas cosas.

- Shaoran!- sale enojada cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

- Que dije? – Kaho solo movía negativamente la cabeza con una sonrisa en la boca.

- El prisionero sigue con vida, cuando quieras puedes interrogarlo.

- Bien, vamos! Tengo que preguntarle un par de cosas.

- Si Señor! – Ambos salen de la oficina para dirigirse a las celdas de confinamiento donde tienen a los prisioneros.

**01:00 P.M.**

**Celdas de confinamiento.**

En la celda #5 se encontraba esposado en un silla un hombre de estatura 1.60, pelo al ras y barba de apenas una semana, se encontraba totalmente golpeado de la cara sangrando de la nariz y de la comisura del labio derecho, enfrente de el se encontraba Shaoran interrogándolo.

Según me informaron perteneces un grupo paramilitar que pretenden derrocar al Presidente.. o me equivoco?

JAJAJA, estas muy alejado de la verdad.

Así? Entonces porque no me cuentas sobre sus planes.

Estás loco! Me mataran si abro la bocaza.. crees que soy estúpido o que?

Si lo creo…. De todos modos crees que vas a salir vivo de aquí? Crees que dejare que estés seguro aquí en un celda o en una prisión de alta seguridad militar donde posiblemente en un accidente o pelea entre internos resultes muerto?- Shaoran sonríe irónicamente- prefiero matarte yo a que lo haga unos de tus compañeros.- Miles palidece al escuchar esas suposiciones de lo que le podría pasar.

Esta bien! Hablare..pero quiero que me de su palabra que estaré a salvo y le contare lo que se.

Kaho! Sabes que hacer.- Haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para que saliera de la celda.

Si Capitán!- Sale de la celda y se dirige al cuarto de cámaras donde deshabilita toda fuente de visión y de audio que tiene la celda.

Y bien?

Tenemos ordenes de nuestro líder de introducir armamento a la ciudad y de eliminar a ciertos objetivos que se nos dieron en un lista.

Donde guardan el armamento es en el almacén #30 en el puerto?

Je je así es…

Quien es su líder?

Makoto Shishio. El ex miembro del escuadrón de la muerte del General Saito.

Pensé que había muerto en su última misión…

JA ja ja ja ja eso les hizo creer, salió con algunas quemadura pero vivo y listo para vengarse de quienes lo traicionaron.

Supongo que de General Saito y del Mayor Stewart.

Wow me sorprende la manera de que ata los cabos rápidamente.

Quienes son los que están en la lista que les dieron para asesinarlos?

Estaban jejeje el de Miller fue el ultimo ahora solo esperamos las nuevas orenes.

Quienes los contrataron?

Ni idea.. solo recibimos oreenes del Sr. Shishio.

Bien. – levantandoce de la silla para retirarse.

Espere.. va cumplir su palabra?

Palabra? – deteniéndose y volteándolo a ver.

Sii! Usted me dio su palabra que me pondría a salvo si le contaba lo que se.

Jajajaja – riéndose sínicamente y sacando su arma para apuntarle. – en ningún momento di me palabra que lo pondría a salvo.

Pe..pe..pero… - sudando frio y viendo con miedo la expresión del Capitán Li, una mirada fría y llena de indiferencia hacia el. – usted..no espere no lo haga..- se escucha un dispara y el cuerpo cae sobre la mesa, Shaoran guarda su arma y se encamina fuera de la habitación murmurando cosas.

Creías que te iba a dejar con vida para que siguieras haciendo daño a gente inocente jejeje..

Era necesario hacer eso? – Kaho lo miraba seriamente parada sobre la pared enfrente de la puerta de la celda.

Si no era yo podría haber sido otro – levantado los hombros como si no importara- el ya estaba muerto en cuanto lo atrapamos, ellos no dejan cabos sueltos y no tardarían en buscarlo para eliminarlo.

Si pero no….

Teniente haga los arreglos penitentes para ordenar lo que ensucie…. Porfavor.

Si Señor! – Kaho se queda observando cómo se retira del área de celdas. – al menos dijo "por favor"- suspira y mueve la cabeza negativamente. – y ahora a terminar este desastre.

**9:25 P.M.**

**Habitación del Capitán Li**

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en la cama observando cómo su mano derecha temblaba sin control y el dolor aumentaba poco a poco.

Aaargg! Maldita sea cada vez es más fuerte! No puedo controlar el temblor… diablos! – se para bruscamente de la cama y se dirige al cajón de la mesa de noche donde revuelve su contenido hasta que encuentra lo que buscaba, saca un recipiente de plástico que contiene un medicamento al abrirlo nota que solo queda una pastilla- rayos la ultima-se la toma inmediatamente para después arrojar el recipiente vacio al bote de basura- tendré que pedirle a Kaho que me consiga mas medicamento.- se recarga en el respaldo de la cama y cierra los ojos para esperar que el medicamento haga efecto y así poder dormir tranquilo.

**10:30 P.M. **

**Residencia Li-Kinomoto**

Se estaciona una limosina negra donde se baja el copiloto para abrir la puerta para que desciendan sus pasajeros.

Gracias por la cena Michael, me la pase muy bien y sobre todo el baile, jeje tenia tiempo que no bailaba así.

Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien Sakura, últimamente estas muy ocupada en tus investigaciones y te he visto un poco estresada.

Gracias de nuevo Michael – llegando a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Permite… – tomando las llaves de las manos de Sakura para abrir la puerta y darle paso a ella para después entrar detrás y cerrando la puerta, los dos se dirigen a la sala.

Quieres una taza de café? – dirigiéndose sakura a la cocina.

Si por favor!.

Aquí tienes ..- regresando unos minutos después con 2 tazas humeantes de café y extendiéndole una a Michael.

Gracias linda!- tomando la taza y observando a sakura tomar asiento en el extremo del sofá donde están.

Sakura.. me gustaría que me explicaras de donde conoces a Li? – sakura al escuchar esa pregunta se tensa y se pone un poco nerviosa.

Bueno..yo lo … conozco por el esposo de Tomoyo.. Eriol,es amigo de Sha…Li. Porque lo pregunta?

He estado pensando y la forma con la que se trataron en el baile y en la fiesta de Tomoyo es como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo.- la observa muy seriamente y sakura se pone cada vez más nerviosa.

Si..lo conozco de hace tiempo, coincidíamos en varias reuniones con la familia Hiragizawa antes que lo mandaran fuera.

Además… se me hace demasiada coincidencia que su apellido "Li" se el mismo que el de tus hijos y el tuyo de casas.- sakura palidece y empieza a sudar frio. – no será acaso tu esposo que te abandono hace 5 años?

N-no yo…- Michael se acerca abruptamente a sakura tomándola del mentón y quedando a unos milímetros de su cara- espero que no me mientas Sakura porque no te gustaría conocerme cuando en verdad me enfado- y pega sus labios con los de ella y la empieza a besar lentamente y poco a poco va exigiéndole que habrá su boca para profundizar el beso mientras la toma de la cintura y pasa sus manos a sus espalda, separándose un poco para tomar aire – he sido muy paciente contigo y no te he presionado para pasar el siguiente nivel – la besa otra vez y la va reclinando en el sofá.

Es-espera Michael…._Shaoran!_

Aaarrggg!- Michael se levanta bruscamente al sentir el liquido caliente en los pantalones.

Lo-lo siento Michael pero tu tuviste la culpa yo trate de advertirte del caf..

No importa! Será mejor que me valla..- dirigiéndose a la salida- te llamo después, buenas noches. – saliendo de la casa.

Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-suspirando y dirigiéndose a su habitación donde se topa en el pasillo con un figura de mediana estatura que al verlo se asusta- Xiao?

Mama estas bien?

Si hijo, que pasa? porque estas despierto a esta hora?- acercándose a él y reviviéndole el cabello-.

Escuche unos ruidos y después unos gritos y vine a ver si estabas bien?

Hijo… _igualito a su padre de sobreprotector_.. ven vamos a acostarte- tomándole de la mano y yendo a su cuarto para arroparlo- bien! Estas cómodo?

Mama! Tengo 10 años, ya no ocupo que me arropes ya soy un niño grande!

Jejeje, si lo sé, eres el hombre de la casa.. pero de vez en cuando te puedes dejar mimar un poco, no? – guiñándole un ojo.

Está bien… pero no enfrente de mis hermanas.

Entendido señor!

Jajaja mama!

Descansa Xiao.- dándole un beso en la frente, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

Mama!

Si? – voltea para verlo.

No te preocupes. Papa no esta cuidando, donde quiera que esté..lo..esta..hacien..do - quedándose dormido.

Xiao…-sale de la habitación de su hijo y entra en la suya, cuando se termina de preparar para dormir ya en la cama empieza a recordar momentos felices en el tiempo que recién estaban casados shaoran y ella y le empiezan a brotar las lagrimas.-

Shaoran….porque te fuiste así sin decirme nada… acaso hice algo mal… te extraño…- tocando el lado donde dormía Shaoran y poco a poco quedándose dormida.

**Septiembre 12, Viernes 09:13 A.M.**

**Cafeteria KuroNeko.**

Y bien Tomoyo. Que querías hablar que es tan urgente?- dando unos pequeños sorbos a café humeante que tiene entre sus manos.

Veo que tienes prisa en irte y no pasar tiempo con tu mejor amiga, eso me entristece.-poniendo ojos tristes y de desilusión.

Tomoyo! Sabes que no es eso..es que ando un poco ocupada con mi investigación que no he tenido tiempo para nada ni nadie.- tomándola de la mano- me perdonas Tomo-chan?

Está bien! Si prometes que hablaras con Shaoran y arreglaran sus asuntos pendientes.

Que! – parándose de su asiento estrepitosamente donde medio local la voltea a ver.- jejeje discúlpenme- viviéndose a sentar. -Tomoyo! Eso era lo urgente?- hablándole en un tono enojado.-

Claro! para que mas? Si son mis mejores amigos desde la escuela y quiero que sigan juntos porque aun se aman.

Eso no es cierto! Si el me amara no me habría abandonado sin ninguna razón.

Eso no lo sabrás si no lo hablas con él y dejas que te explique sus razones de por que hizo eso.

Yo ya no lo amo Tomoyo.

Mentira y lo sabes…lo sigues amando se te nota en los ojos cuando mencionamos su nombre.

Le pedí el divorcio por abandono de hogar y no quiero hablar con él solo lo estrictamente necesario.

Yo llevare el caso del divorcio por parte de Shaoran po..

Que! Pero por que? Eres mi mejor amiga porque hace eso?

Por eso mismo.. yo se que se aman y no voy a dejar que se separen por no aclarar las cosas.

Tomoyo…

Sakura entiende..quiero ayudarlos.. y si no me dejas ayudarlos como amiga será profesionalmente entonces.

Está bien.. hablaremos ese asunto profesionalmente… que demandas tiene Shaoran para firmar el divorcio?

Que le permitas ver a los niños.. – se quedan en silencio unos segundos.

También a Nadeshiko?

Si.. quiere conocerla y pasar tiempo con ellos.

Ahhh – suspira para luego terminar su café- está bien puede verlos cuando quiera y puede conocer a Nadeshiko, claro si no desaparece como la vez pasada.- levantándose de la mesa para despedirse de Tomoyo y salir del café.- envíame los papeles en orden y los firmare y espero que Shaoran los firmen también.

No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo. -La despide Tomoyo con un sonrisa misteriosa.

**10:30 A.M**

**Habitacion del Capitan Li**

Se abre la puerta con cuidado y entra una persona buscando en toda la habitación hasta que lo encuentra y se dirige hacia su objetivo a pasa rápido hasta ponerse a un lado de el y jalar las sabanas de la cama para poder despertarlo.

Shaoran! Despierta!

Que! Que pasa!- despertando bruscamente buscando la causa de sueño interrumpido hasta que su mirada choca con la persona que lo despertó.

Kaho! Porque me despiertas de ese modo?

Shaoran son más de las 10 de la mañana, tenias reunión a las diez con el General Hiragizawa sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

Ahh diablos porque no me despertaste más temprano- levantándose rápido de la cama para dirigirse al baño y ponerse debajo del chorro de agua fría.

Lo haría si fuera tu mama Shaoran,- dirigiéndose hacia el closet y sacando el uniforme que deberá de usar ese día para después prepararle un café y un jugo de naranja con pan tostado y mermelada.

Pero eres mi asistente.- saliendo la ducha en toalla y dirigiéndose a la habitación para cambiarse para salir unos minutos después y entrar en la mini cocina del mini apartamento.

Tomate todo el desayuno.

Si mama! –tomando asiento en el banco de la barra de la cocina.- Huele delicioso el café y sabe mucho mejor mmm eres la mejor haciendo café Kaho… que pasa?- nota que Kaho lo observa seriamente.

Sigues con los temblores? La verdad porfavor.- sabiendo que le iba decir una mentira.-

Si.. han aumentado y el dolor es el doble de fuerte que antes.- tomándose enserio la conversación.-

Ahh- suspirando- tendremos que pasar a aplicarte el medicamento por intramuscular directamente en la mano derecha.

La última vez que lo hicimos no sentía el menor dolor en la mano pero si llegara a tener cualquier herida de gravedad no lo sentiría.. es como trae anestesia..

Sería un arma de doble filo y no me gustaría que te arriesgaras solo por aguantar el dolor. Porque no te operas?

Ningún doctor es lo suficientemente bueno para hacer la operación… puede hasta perder la mano si se llegan a equivocar.

Hablare con el laboratorio de medicinas para hacer unas modificaciones al medicamento para que puedes sentir un poco de dolor y no pierdas completamente la sensibilidad de la mano.

Gracias! Kaho.

Para eso soy tu asistente, no? – guiñándole un ojo- termina tu desayuno.

Jajaja si por supuesto.

**En algún lugar de la ciudad**

Como van los planes?

Todo va como lo planeamos.. solo espero la reunión con el viejo Hien Li para que firme los documentos que ocupamos para así empezar el siguiente paso del plan.

Bien…. Antes de eso tendremos que ocuparnos del Presidente para que de paso libre a la siguiente etapa.

Y que pasara con el Capitán Li?

Le haremos una invitación a nuestro grupo y si no acepta será borrado del mapa.

Pero .. habíamos quedado que lo eliminaríamos para tener paso libre al Presidente y así…

Se cual era desde un principio las acciones contra Li pero que mejor que él para que elimine al Presidente asi nosotros quedaríamos limpios y él como el villano.. si ya tiene fama de destructor de pueblos. Jajajaja.

Si ..tiene razón General.

Bien que comience la siguiente fase del plan…. "La caída del Halcon".

Si Señor! – se retira la habitación la persona que estaba a espaldas del General dejando a las dos personas continuando con la conversación.

**03:00 P.M.**

**Oficina del General Hiragizawa**

Bien Capitan Li usted ira en el siguiente viaje del Presidente a la ciudad de MetroVille la capital del SurEste.

Si señor! Pero no cree que sea arriesgado que el Presidente este viajando con todos los sucedido en estos últimos días? Sería más recomendable que se quedara en el Estado Presidencial para que este seguro.

Podría ser pero el Presidente no quiere estar como un gato asustado el confía mucho en su personal de seguridad y en usted Li…por eso pidió el mismo Presidente que usted dirigiera su cuerpo de seguridad cuando viaje fuera y en algunos eventos donde se presente.

Bien señor.

Sobre los otros asuntos.. –observa al resto de lo presente y empieza a darles indicaciones.- Capitán Hiragizawa quiero que te encargues de la investigación de los asesinatos de los miembros del gabinete mientras que Li regresa de su escolta con el Presidente.

Si Señor!

Capitán Matsumoto, Capitán Schneider, Capitana Wong se encargaran de hacer un barrido de todo el personal de la base que tenga acceso a ella y ver los posibles sospechosos que están infiltrados.

Cree que sea gente interna que esté relacionada con los paramilitares, Señor?

Así es Schneider, son personas que saben todos los movimientos dentro de la base, no sé cómo asesinaron a Miles en el calabozo sin que nadie se de cuenta, no hay video ni audio y eso es muy extraño. – Touya desde su posición se queda observando a Shaoran para ver si tiene alguna reacción con lo dicho anteriormente, en eso tocan la puerta y entra una mujer de pelo castaño rubio y ojos azules con un cuerpo de infarto vestida de militar.

General…

Pasa Claire.- Eriol aprieta los dientes al observarla entrar a la habitación y dirigirse a su padre con unas hojas en la mano.-

Le traigo este comunicado que acaba de llegar que es urgente. –se queda junto a Hiro Hiragizawa y se inclina sobre el para explicarle de que trata el comunicado.

Por dios!- Eriol se para de repente y cuando abre la boca para decir algo lo interrumpe su padre.-

Ya tienen sus ordenes pueden retirarse.

Si Señor! – saludan al mismo tiempo todos menos Eriol que se queda con la boca abierta mientras es empujado por Shaoran hacia la salida de la oficina.

Li!

Si Señor.. – voltea a mirar al General.-

Recuerde caminar con el pie seguro y firme para no cometer errores.

Si Señor!-saliendo de la oficina-

Ya cierra la boca Eriol ni que los tuviera tan grandes jaja.

No le estaba viendo los senos a Redfield, simplemente le iba a comentar que esa no es manera de acercarse como una zorra al Gene…

A tu padre querrás decir, no? Jajaja

Meiling! Ya deja a Eriol en paz, todos sabemos que es difícil ver a tu padre casado con una mujer joven que puede ser su hija por la edad que tiene.

Karl! No me lo recuerdes que eso me hace enojar mucho mas.

Deberías superarlo Eriol, si ellos dos se aman no importa la edad.

Eso lo se Touya pero es difícil verlo con otra mujer que no se tu madre y aparte que sea tan joven que hasta puede ser mi hermana por la edad.. es algo que me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme.

Pero están casados y ella es tu madrastra Eriol así que la tienes que obedecer en todo si no te castigara sin cenar. Jajajajaja

Karl sino cal mas a tu esposa serás viudo muy pronto. -Eriol viendo como se carcajea Meiling.-

**Septiempre 15, Lunes 10:00 A.M**

**Hangar presidencial **

El avión presidencial estaba terminándose de preparar para su despegue y todo el personal de seguridad estaba en alerta para cualquier cosa rara lo mas mínimo que fuera se detectara. Mientras tanto el Presidente Jim Brown es escoltado por el Capitán Li y varios soldados del Estado Mayor ayudándolo a su abordaje al avión Presidencial.

Sr. Presidente el avión está listo para despegar en cuando lo indique.

Puede despegar Capitán.

Si señor! –retirándose el piloto para poder maniobrar el avión.-

Li, te veo un poco estresado será acaso porque te puse como mi guardaespaldas?

No señor, es mi deber protegerlo.

Vamos Li, solo dime Jim como en la escuela estamos en confianza o no somos viejos conocidos?

Deberías está preocupado tu vida corre peligro, podrías terminar como los de tu..

Ni me lo recuerdes que esos sucesos me tienen destrozado y cansado…nunca me imagine ver a mis amigos y compañeros muertos esta no era mi idea de pasar mi mandato enterrando a mis amigos..

Jim…. Ya verás que podrás acabar con este conflicto entra las naciones sin necesitar de ir a la guerra y llegaremos al fondo de todo esto para saber quién es el que está provocando el golpe de estado y detenerlo.

Gracias Shaoran eres de las pocas personas que me quedan en quien puedo confiar.

Señor Presidente! Puede concederme una entrevista?- Shaoran se queda petrificado al reconocer la voz de esa persona y al voltear a verla Sakura se detiene bruscamente "_shaoran…que estará haciendo aquí? Pareciera que me sigue a todas partes donde voy._"

Sakura?

Eh?-volviendo en si.- si dígame?

Que tomes asiento el avión va despegar. – viéndola raramente.-

Si, si eso hare- Sakura se sienta enfrente del asiento del presidente abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad mientras siente como se eleva el avión a los aires.-

Y bien Sakura de que va la entrevista?

Bueno es sobre estos temas….

**11:14 A.M.**

Wow Sakura! Cuando me dijiste que la entrevista era solo unas cuantas pregunta no pensé que nos tardaríamos cerca de la hora en responderte todas.- aflojándose la corbata y recargándose en el asiento.-

Lo siento Jim pero tenía que aprovecharte en este viaje sino nunca tendrías tiempo para mi entrevista jejeje. – relajándose y tomando el vaso con agua fría.-

Y dime Sakura….. es cierto que te separaras de Shaoran?

Si Jim… ya le envié los papeles del divorcio… solo es cuestión de que los firme.

Es una lástima..hacen bonita pareja.. deberías hablar con él y aclarar su situación, puede que tenga solución.

No lo creo.. se fui sin decirme nada como si no hubiera sido su esposa durante 5 años…no tuvo la confianza de hablarlo con migo.

El tenía sus razones…

Puede ser… pero yo no perdono que me traicionen de ese modo, si me amaba hubiera confiado en mí.

El te ama y no lo dudes.. solo hay que fijarse bien en sus ojos como te mira.. con ese brillo especial cuando uno está enamorado.- de repente empieza a sonar la una alarme que inda que están siendo atacados.-

Pero que sucede!

Sr. Presidente será mejor que se queden en su sitio!

Que ocurre soldado?.

Estamos siendo atacados por un escuadrón de aviones.. nuestra escolta aérea se está encargando.

Oh dios mío!

Tranquila Sakura! Saldremos de esto te lo aseguro.

Mientras tanto en la cabina de los pilotos.

Hunter! Espero que no saques de esta en una sola pieza!

Quieres guardar silencio Li! No dejas concentrarme… mejor se algo útil y ayuda al escuadrón aérea a derribar esos cazas.- de repente se escucha una explosión en el ala izquierda de la nave.- Que fue eso?.

Le dieron al motor no. 4 señor!

Luna María enciende los extintores del motor 4 y desvía el combustible hacia los otros motores.

Si señor!

Capitán Hunter! Tenemos en el radar 2 misiles Tomahawk que se dirigen a gran velocidad hacia nosotros.

Por cual lado?

Por el lado izquierdo señor!

Yo me encargo Hunter tu solo encárgate de que lleguemos a tierra sanos y salvos.

Y tú solo derriba esos misiles Li!

Dalo por hecho.- mientras se dirigía a la puerta de de embarques en la parte trasera del avión.

Hunter ya estor en posición.. abre la compuerta!

Enterado Li! Todos tuyos!

Abierta completamente la compuerta Shaoran se posiciona para ubicar los objetivos con un lanza cohetes al hombro, una vez localizados se dispone a derribarlos uno por uno para a si librarse del peligro que les asechaban.

Hunter! Objetivos eliminados.

Bien! Nuestra escolta acabo con el enemigo pero estamos entrando a zona hostil y la escolta no puede entrar en ella… seguiremos solos hasta que encuentre donde aterrizar.

Pero qué demonios? – dirigiéndose a la cabina del piloto y al llegar ahí se da con una sorpresa-

Hunter! Quien dio la orden de retirar la escolta.. es que aso eres un imbeci…- para en seco al entrar a la cabina y se apuntado con un arma-

Tranquilo Capitán Li, lo que va hacer ahora es ponerse estas esposas y sentarse en la silla para que lo pueda estar vigilando, antes que nada debe saber que mi compañero ya tiene de rehén a r. Presidente y a la reportera. Así que no se haga el ero.. –en un descuido Shaoran le quita el arma y lo somete dándole un golpe directo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente. Asegurándose de que no haya otro individuo peligroso cerca.

Y bien Hunter como está la situación?

El moto 3 fallo y con 2 motores no podre sostenerlo…tengo que aterrizarlo ya!

Hazlo! Pero que no sea aparatoso el aterrizaje.

Lo dices fácil Li. Luna María hagámoslo en forma sincronizada.

Si señor!

Y así el avión va descendiendo rápidamente hasta aterrizar bruscamente en medio de jungla.


End file.
